<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interlocked by kiddiluna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190433">Interlocked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna'>kiddiluna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 Day Challenge [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Misty are walking through the city to meet Brock for lunch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Takeshi | Brock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 Day Challenge [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interlocked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Misty.” Ash said as he stared at the his arm which she was interlocking with her own as she pulled him through the town.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Misty asked looking over at him. </p>
<p>“Can you let go of my hand.” Ash said pulling at his arm but Misty held on tight to his hand and continued to drag him towards the meeting spot that they would meet Brock.</p>
<p>“No, because if I let go you will run off and do something stupid.”  Misty said.</p>
<p>“No, I would not.” Ash said as he tried to pull his arm away again as Pikachu was following after them looking at them confused. </p>
<p>“No, remember when we were in the woods and you ran after that weevil?” Misty asked as she stopped and glared at Ash who rubbed the back of his neck as she mentioned the weevil.</p>
<p>“I have not caught one yet so.” Ash tried to inform her.</p>
<p>“No but you nearly fell off a cliff.” Misty said. “But Brock managed to stop you before you fell.”</p>
<p>“Then what makes this occasion so special then? We are in a city it not like you won’t know where I am going.” Ash said as he looked around them and there were only like 5 people around them today.</p>
<p>“Hah. If I let you go you may try to give me the slip and not pay me back for that bike.” Misty said.</p>
<p>“I told you, I will pay you back. I always keep good on my promises.” Ash said glaring at Misty.</p>
<p>“Huh, that would be the first time. You always manage to break you promises to me.” Misty said letting go of Ash to cross her arms.</p>
<p>“What I have never broke my promise.” Ash said placing a hand on her shoulder as she tried to walk away.</p>
<p>“MY. BIKE.” Misty said jabbing him in the chest with her finger with every word.</p>
<p>“That is just because I don’t have any money to give you at this moment.” Ash said with a huff.</p>
<p>“Then when will you have my money for my bike?” Misty asked.</p>
<p>“When I become a Pokemon  champion of course.” Ash stated.</p>
<p>“When will that be you have yet to get your last gym badge yet.” Misty asked getting into Ash’s personal space.v
</p>
<p>“I will! Remember we are just waiting for his match with Gary to be over.” Ash said taking a step away from Misty.</p>
<p>“Right,” Misty said rolling her eyes,  “We have been in the town for two whole days and you have not done any training for your gym battle yet.”</p>
<p>“I’m trying to think of a strategy, Not much is known about this guy and so I don’t know what to prepare for.” Ash explained as they finally made there way into the park where Brock was preparing lunch.</p>
<p>“Then why don’t we just pay a stop at his gym then, and ask?” Misty suggested.</p>
<p>“Because that is cheating.” Ash told her.</p>
<p>“How is it cheating?"</p>
<p>“Because I want to beat him with my own strength and my Pokemon. You wouldn’t understand, Misty.”</p>
<p>“HA!” Misty Yelled.</p>
<p>“Enough you two. Settle down. I have made lunch. Why don’t you guys just come and sit.” Brock said as he heard there argument from the very entrance of the park.</p>
<p>“Fine.” Both of them said before taking a seat on the bench.</p>
<p>“But, Ash Misty is right, have you even decided who is going to be on your team?” Brock asked as he placed their food in front of them.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I have already decided.” Ash stated in between bites of food.</p>
<p>“Then why didn't you say so earlier?” Misty asked.</p>
<p>“Because you were clinging to me.” Ash shrugged as he ate another sandwich.</p>
<p>“I was not clinging to you!” Misty yelled.</p>
<p>Brock shook his head as he made his way back over to the basket of food he had prepared thinking, <i>‘These two I can’t tell if they are actually angry at each other sometimes. Or if they are secretly just trying to rile each other up.’</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this one.</p>
<p>want to rant about fandoms you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/kiddi_luna">Twitter</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>